Las Virtudes de un Malfoy
by Crysania M
Summary: ¿De cuántas de sus ocultas virtudes hará uso Malfoy para hacerse con Harry? Reto para la comunidad de LJ Retos a la Carta. Slash. Cap.6: Paciencia.
1. Concentración

El susurro iba aumentando en intensidad, y por las pelotas de Salazar, que le ahorcaran si eso no era una biblioteca. Hincó aún más los codos en la mesa y enterró todo lo que pudo la cabeza entre las manos. Tenía el libro tan cerca de la cara que se lo iba a terminar comiendo.

.- ¿Estás bien, Draco?

No, no estaba bien.

.- Aquí no se puede estudiar.

Trataba por todos los medios de sentarse solo cada vez que iba a la biblioteca, pero cada vez, invariablemente, levantaba a la vista y ahí estaba Pansy. O Zabini. O algún niñato de segundo al que no tenía más remedio que _invitar _a abandonar su mesa.

Pero aquel día era mucho peor. La gente no dejaba de cotorrear y Pince podía estar revolcándose con sus polvorientos libros, pero desde luego no poniendo orden. Y frente a él, justo en la jodida mesa que había _frente a él_, se había sentado Potter. Él y su amiga la sangre sucia, que seguramente le estaría explicando porque no es recomendable meterse la varita en el ojo mientras se ejecuta un hechizo.

No tenía excusa para negarse a sí mismo que era incapaz de dejar de mirarle. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se estaba mordiendo un nudillo y examinando la lamentable camisa de cuadros que Potter llevaba sobre una no más acertada camiseta de algodón. Alzó las cejas distraído. Tal vez si no llevara esa camisa… era horrorosa. Ni sus elfos domésticos iban tan desarrapados. Y la camiseta mejor ni mencionarla. Y por Merlín que le quitaría esos pantalones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sí, desde luego que se los quitaría…

.- ¿Draco? ¿Qué te pasa?

La voz de Pansy irrumpió en sus pensamientos como un troll en una tienda de cristales.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Que si te pasa algo. Tienes cara de…

.- No, estaba… concentrado.

------

Pues nada, este es el primer drabble para la tabla de _Virtudes _de la comunidad de LJ_ Retos a la carta. _Es mi primer 'proyecto de slash', mi primer reto y será mi primer intento de algo cercano al humor. Así que puede que sea lo peor que escriba en mi vida, xD. El resto de drabbles irán al hilo de este. Un beso para tods.

Crysania


	2. Caridad

Sí, estoy mezclando drabbles y oneShots en la misma historia. Sé que no es lo adecuado ni lo que mejor queda, pero no podía hacer otra cosa para este reto. Un drabble aquí no estaba bien, y así es como estaba contenta con el resultado…

--

--

--

.- Debes… sí… ¿estás de broma?

Draco giró hacia él su iracundo rostro.

.- Yo no bromeo, Nott.

.- ¡Malfoy, Potter te odia!

Sí, Potter le odiaba, ¿qué problema había? No es que quisiera casarse con él ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quería tenerle ante él con los pantalones bajados. Desde el día de la biblioteca no pensaba en otra cosa. O mejor, de rodillas…

.- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Vas a hacerte amigo de la sangre sucia? ¿Vas a jugar a "siete diferencias entre un mendigo y yo" con Weasel para que Potter vea que eres un buen tipo?

Malfoy se quedó en silencio. Nott tuvo miedo.

.- No puedo creerlo, ¿vas a hacerlo?

.- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Cállate ya! Sólo necesito que Potter deje de creer que soy… venenoso o algo así.

.- Malfoy, piensa; hay cientos de alumnos en Hogwarts, ¿por qué Potter? ¿Por qué él? Su cabeza abierta es lo más parecido a una calabaza de Halloween, todo el maldito colegio cree que tiene que salvarnos del caos y va paseando su culo como si fuera de oro. Por no hablar de su actitud de odio-a-los-Slytherin-porque-soy-humilde-y-honrado-y-mis-pedos-no-huelen.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

.- ¿Te hace gracia? ¿Quieres tirarte a ese santurrón? ¡Seguro que no deja que se la toques o que quiere follar con ropa! ¡Y ni siquiera sabes si le gustan los tíos!

.- Le gustan.

.- ¡Oh, qué listo eres! Ojalá intentes meterle mano y alguno de sus guardaespaldas te aturda. Eso te daría tu merecido.

Draco no respondió. Parecía sumido en pensamientos demasiado profundos.

.- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

.- Ya te lo he dicho, Theo. Tengo que lograr que Potter deje de pensar que soy una mala persona. Es la única forma.

.- Estás loco. No puedo creer que vayas a hacer eso durante Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo por ese idiota. Cientos de culos y tiene que ser ese… y además, así. De esa forma.

.- Theo, el fin justifica los medios, siempre que sea mi fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su plan no era tan brillante. Theo tenía razón; ¿cuál era la idea? ¿Abrirle la puerta a Granger al entrar en Pociones, retirarle la silla antes de comer? No, gracias. Antes mordido en los huevos por un escreguto que siendo el lacayo de Granger o Weasel.

Tenía que hacer algo, eso desde luego.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó temprano y empezó a deambular por el colegio. Decidió acercarse a la biblioteca y sacó _Transmutación de la materia animal_ para un trabajo de Transformaciones. De inmediato pensó que no era mal momento para empezarlo; cuanto antes lo hiciera antes lo terminaría, y así evitaría que se le juntara con los duros entrenamientos de Quidditch de dentro de dos semanas.

Escogió una mesa cercana al mostrados de la señora Pince y abrió el libro. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando escuchó una voz tras él.

.- Buenos días, señora Pince. Necesito _Transmutación de la materia animal _de Lorac Mileskrumsiles, para un trabajo. ¿Sería tan amable de buscarlo?

Potter. Aunque no venía sólo; sus jodidos modales estaban con él.

.- Lo lamento señor Potter, pero acaban de retirar el último ejemplar. Hasta la semana que viene no devolverán alguno.

.- ¿Cómo? ¿Está… está segura?

.- Joven, claro que estoy segura ¿cree que no conozco mis libros?

.- No, no, es decir, sí. No quería decir eso. Es que necesito ese libro. He de entregar un trabajo y si no lo hago ahora empezarán los entrenamientos de Quidditch y no tendré tiempo.

.- ¿Y qué quiere? ¿Qué lo pinte en el aire? Vuelva la semana que viene.

Draco cerró su libro y se levantó, acercándose al mostrador.

.- Señora Pince, le devuelvo el libro, gracias.

La mujer miró alternativamente a Draco y al enorme tomo encuadernado en verde que yacía frente a él.

.- Pero, señor Malfoy, acaba usted de…

.- Sí, ya he acabado mi trabajo. Así que se lo devuelvo. Gracias.

Harry miraba alternativamente a Draco y a la señora Pince sin comprender nada.

.- ¿Puedo llevármelo entonces?

.- ¿Eres sordo, Potter?

.- Sí, señor Potter, cójalo.

Draco volvió a su mesa y recogió sus cosas despreocupadamente, con parsimonia. Sentía los ojos de la señora Pince en él, mirándolo como si fuera imbécil o la hubiese tomado el pelo.

Salió por la puerta y, ya en el pasillo, le agarraron del brazo.

.- Oye, Malfoy.

Se le había erizado el vello de la nuca, y por todos los santos que Potter iba desastrosamente vestido como para que ese gesto fuera en absoluto incitante.

.- ¿Me hablas a mí?

.- Quería darte…

Miraba al suelo detrás de sus ridículas gafas. ¿Dónde demonios habría comprado aquello?

.- ¿Sí? ¿Querías darme algo? Dime que no son esas gafas.

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

.- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Iba a darte las gracias por lo del libro, pero se me han quitado las ganas.

.- ¿Las gracias, por qué?

.- Por habérmelo dejado.

.- No te he dejado nada. Había terminado con él y lo he devuelto.

.- En la primera página hay una lista con el nombre de cada persona que lo retira y el día. Tú has retirado este hoy mismo. Seguramente hace un rato, según el tiempo que lleva abierta la biblioteca.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Piensa rápido.

.- Es la segunda vez que lo cojo, para comprobar algunas cosas de última hora. Pero hice el trabajo hace dos semanas.

Bien.

Pero Potter no pareció convencido.

.- Bueno, pues nada entonces. Ya me parecía raro que te hubieras convertido en un alma caritativa.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Draco se sintió satisfecho de haber salvado la situación, pero entonces ¿para qué le había dado el libro, además de para tener que usar el de Theo?

.-.-.-.-.-.

De alguna forma, no sabía cómo, se había enterado de que en unos diez minutos Harry saldría por aquella puerta después de su hora de Historia de la Magia. Era complicado concentrarse con ese pequeño Hufflepuff de segundo sujeto por el pescuezo y retorciéndose como un pescado.

.- ¿Has entendido todo lo que hemos hablado, sí o no?

.- S… sí, señor.

.- ¡No! ¡No, sanguijuela, tienes que llamarme Draco! Repite todo lo que te dije.

El chico miró a su captor y tragó saliva.

.- Cuando salga Harry Potter yo pasaré corriendo por el pasillo y chocaré contigo. Se me caerán los libros y tú me ayudarás a recogerlos. Entonces yo te daré las gracias.

.- ¿Y?

.- Debo asegurarme de que Harry Potter lo vea.

.- ¿Y?

.- Si alguien pregunta, a veces me ayudas con los deberes de Pociones.

.- ¿Y qué es lo más importante?

.- Si me equivoco, sale mal o se lo cuento a alguien… me… me convertirás en serpiente y te harás unos zapatos con mi piel.

.- Bien, parece que lo has entendido todo, Anthony.

.- Me llamo Arthur.

.- Sí, como quieras.

Esperaron unos minutos que a Draco le parecieron meses. La clase parecía haber terminado a juzgar por el revuelo que se escuchaba en el aula.

.- Vamos, Anthony, ve al otro extremo del pasillo y cuando Harry Potter salga corre hacia aquí.

.- Me llamo Arthur, señ…

.- ¡Ve hacia allí, lagartija!

El niño se alejó corriendo con su pila de libros en la mano. Esperó parado como una estatua de sal mientras Draco miraba tras una columna a los alumnos que salían. Apareció Longbottom, y después Seamus Finnegan. Cuando salieron Granger y Weasley estuvo seguro de que Potter iría tras ellos. Y no falló. Empezó a caminar hacia Harry y vio que Arthur hacía lo mismo.

Se acercaba corriendo. Para ser exactos, a demasiada velocidad. La enorme cantidad de libros que llevaba entre los brazos le impedía mantener el equilibrio, y justo a la altura de Harry chocó contra Draco. Éste levantó los brazos tratando de parar el impacto, pero fue inútil y cayó al suelo con el niño sobre él.

.- ¡Maldita llaga purulenta!

El pasillo estaba lleno de gente. Y sí, todos miraban, esperando que Draco lanzara una maldición imperdonable sobre el pequeño Hufflepuff. Harry miraba, miraba más que nadie y se mostraba dispuesto a tirarse al cuello de Malfoy si osaba hacerle algo al inocente bastardo que había caído sobre él.

Trató de controlarse. Estaba muy cabreado, pero podía hacerlo.

.- ¿Estás bien?

Ayudó a Arthur a levantarse del suelo y empezó a recoger sus libros. Por todos los santos que tenía ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo.

.- Sí, no ha sido nada –el chico miraba asustado. Acojonado, más bien.

La gente empezó a dispersarse cuando vio que no habría espectáculo. Sólo Potter y los granos de su culo, Granger y Weasel, se quedaron allí.

Potter se acercó al Hufflepuff.

.- ¿Te has hecho daño?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

.- Oye, Potter, ya te ha dicho que no. Y el que ha caído debajo he sido yo.

Joder, encima le miraban como a un asesino.

.- Anthony, diles que no ha sido nada.

.- Me llamo…

.- _Anthony, _diles que no ha sido nada.

.- Estoy bien, no ha sido nada. He caído sobre Draco.

La sola mención de su nombre de pila por parte de aquél a todas luces atrevido Hufflepuff asombró indescriptiblemente a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

.- ¿Sobre… Draco? ¿Os conocéis?

Malfoy posó sobre el chico una significativa mirada.

.- Claro. Draco me da clases de Pociones. Clases particulares.

Merlín, ese crío era un maestro del engaño. Demasiado listo para ser un Hufflepuff.

Harry pareció atragantarse con el mismo aire.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? – Malfoy estaba disfrutando de cada minuto. Joder, podría ponérsele dura de satisfacción.

.- Nada. Que tengo que irme. Hasta luego, Anthony, y ten cuidado por los pasillos.

.- Hasta luego, Harry Potter.

Los tres amigos se alejaron y Arthur se giró hacia Draco, inquisitivo.

.- Corre tras ellos como el pequeño cabrón que eres y escucha todo lo que digan o le hago una pulsera a mi madre con tus dientes.

Arthur fue tras ellos mientras se colocaba la mochila, contento y tomándose poco en serio una amenaza hecha con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.- Anthony, ¿oíste lo que decían?

.- Me llamo Arthur.

.- Sí, sí. ¿Lo oíste?

.- La chica amiga de Harry Potter dijo que no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, y Harry Potter dijo que a lo mejor Malfoy no iba a ser un cabrón gilipollas toda su asquerosa vida. Creo que dijo eso. Porque creo que dijo que en la biblioteca Malfoy le había dado un libro, aunque él dijera que no.

Draco sonrío.

.- ¿Y qué más?

.- No lo sé. No puedo entrar en la Sala Común de los Gryffindor. Aunque el amigo pelirrojo dijo "No me creo que ahora Draco Malfoy sea una hermanita de la caridad"


	3. Pureza

El pasillo desierto dejaría de estarlo en cuestión de minutos.

Piel contra piel y las manos tanteaban frenéticas bajo la ropa en la penumbra. Las lenguas se buscaban y de vez en cuando se escapaba un gemido, un susurro velado, una invitación a ir más allá de lo permitido por la escasa privacidad del lugar.

.- Malf…

Draco le cerró la boca con los labios y se apretó contra él mientras le aflojaba la corbata. No estaba seguro del nombre de aquel Ravenclaw, pero sí sabía que sus manos le habían despojado hacía rato de la túnica, ahora arrugada en el suelo, y sus dedos le acariciaban el pelo. Eso lo irritó; ciertamente, no le hacía gracia que le tocaran el pelo. No obstante, no quería resultar descortés, y menos en un momento como ese, así que trató de ladear la cabeza con sutileza sin apartarse de su beso para librarse de la incómoda caricia.

Antes de que pudiera pensar mucho más en aquel detalle, encontró al Ravenclaw forcejeando con el botón de su pantalón. ¿Tanto llevaba sin echar un polvo, que sentía ya sus piernas temblar? Se obligó a imaginar algo desagradable que lo ayudara a controlarse, pero qué demonios; estaba más cachondo que Hermione Granger en una librería y no le apetecía contenerse. Casi sin darse cuenta tenía los pantalones en los tobillos. El chico empezó a masturbarle con un movimiento ágil mientras le besaba el cuello y los labios. Draco se dejaba hacer y el Ravenclaw parecía disfrutar sintiendo que llevaba las riendas; se agachó, se puso de rodillas y empezó a lamerle. Merlín, estaba pensando en Potter. Seguro que era igual de torpe.

Sí, pero estaba pensando en él.

.- Jodeeer…

No lo hacía demasiado bien, eso lo habría reconocido Draco en cualquier otro instante. Sí, en cualquier otro, pero no en ese.

Iba a correrse. De un momento a otro.

.- Espera… voy a…

Entonces se detuvo, y por las ladillas de Godric Gryffindor que quiso estrangularlo. Agachó la cabeza y el cabrón había parado.

.- ¿Qué haces?

.- He oído algo.

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¡Viene alguien!

Draco escudriñó la penumbra. Oyó pasos. Se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones pero no tuvo tiempo de abrochárselos ni de abotonarse la camisa antes de ver aparecer a Potter doblando el recodo que conducía al Gran Comedor.

.- Joder…

.- ¡Mierda!

.- No puedo creer…

.- ¡Potter! ¿Qué cojones miras?

El Ravenclaw estaba razonablemente vestido, pero él tenía toda la ropa descolocada y hecha un guiñapo. Era obvio lo que miraba.

Harry trató de apartar la vista. Era el peor momento de su vida.

.- Lo… lo siento.

.- ¡Deja de sentirlo y vete!

.- Lo… yo… perdón.

Salió corriendo y, a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies se perdió de vista por el pasillo.

.- ¡Merlín! ¡Qué… vergüenza!

Draco trató de recuperar la respiración mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Recogió su túnica del suelo y se puso con manos temblorosas. El chico miró como lo hacía, temeroso de decir algo que pudiera alterarlo aún más.

.- Malfoy…

El aludido levantó la mirada bruscamente y dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a su minutos antes lujurioso compañero antes de desaparecer por el corredor.

.- ¡Y tú, una palabra a alguien y te corto los huevos!

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

Sus carcajadas retumbaban en el dormitorio. Volvió a resbalar de la cama y se limpió las lágrimas con el cobertor verde y gris de la cama.

.- ¡Para, para Draco, o me mearé encima!

Sí, a Theo podía hacerle gracia, pero él estaba cabreado y más avergonzado de lo que había estado en su vida. Pero había algo más. Algo mucho peor.

.- No tiene gracia, Nott.

.- ¿Qué no? Seguro que ha ido a confesarse con Dumbledore. Cientos de capullos en este colegio y tenía que verte Culo-de-Porcelana Potter restregándote en un rincón con un inocente Ravenclaw. ¿Qué habrá pensado? Seguro que le ha pedido a Granger que le haga un _obliviate._

.- No sé que habrá pensado pero se casi se desmaya, el muy imbécil.

.- Igual se ha puesto cachondo…

.- ¡Cállate, Nott, por favor!

Theo reprimió una sonrisa y trató de hablar en serio.

.- ¿Sabes qué habrá pensado? Que eres un putero.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- ¿Cómo que "Cómo" ? Sí, no te hagas el idiota porque tú estás pensando lo mismo y por eso te preocupas tanto, a mí no me vas a mentir. Ha pensado que te rebozas con cualquiera en cualquier parte y que los pantalones te resultan poco menos que un obstáculo entre tú y todos los agujeros de Hogwarts. Y es cierto, no nos engañemos.

.- No es…

.- Sí es eso, Draco. Te jode porque piensas que a la imagen de cabrón engreído y manipulador con ideas genocidas que tiene sobre ti ahora le ha sumado la de guarro que se cepilla todo lo que se mueve si tiene un canal para ello. Una dificultad más para que te lo cepilles a él. ¿Sí o no?

No hacía falta responder.

.- Colega, eres así. No le des más vueltas. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Potter lo sabe y los gnomos de tu jardín también. Dime, ¿te has follado a alguno?

.- Vete a la mierda, Nott. –pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Theo siempre lo conseguía. Lo tenía difícil con Potter, sí. Pero no imposible. Él no conocía esa palabra.

.- Abstinencia, Draco, ésa es la palabra.

Blaise se ajustaba la corbata y Theo se ponía los zapatos antes de bajar a desayunar; los dos encontraban muy divertida la situación.

.- No quiero hacer de esto un asunto de estado, así que mantened la boca cerrada. Ya es bastante, Nott, que se lo hayas contado a éste.

.- Oye, yo sé guardar un secreto…

.- Sí, y una mierda. Además tú sabes de abstinencia lo que Weasel de elegancia.

.- Draco, la clave es autocontrol. Tienes que dominar tus impulsos en vez de dejar que éstos te dominen a ti.

Draco entornó los ojos y Theo se mordió la lengua para no reírse.

.- ¿Qué coño significa eso?

.- Que si te pone dura te das una ducha fría, Draco, que pareces nuevo. Que te quites la costumbre de que todo el mundo quede rendido a tus pies, porque el primero ha sido Potter, pero después vendrá otro que no querrá saber nada de ti o con el que tendrás que trabajártelo un poco.

.- ¿Trabajármelo?

Blaise lo miró exasperado.

.- Ése Potter es todo lo contrario a ti, aunque de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta; ¿qué quiero decir con esto? Que debes procurar… limar esas diferencias de forma visible. Theo me ha contado tu patético intento de la semana pasada de erigirte en adalid de los débiles y otros pequeños Hufflepuffs deambulantes de pasillo. Sin embargo, parece que funcionó… en fin, has tenido suerte con eso.

.- Pero hoy ha vuelto a joderla, porque así es él –dijo Theo, divertido hasta el extremo- y los pantalones le aprietan, no puede evitarlo. Así que, a partir de ahora, nada de quitarse el cinturón por los rincones ni de… dejar salir a la serpiente en los cambios de clase.

.- Ni en los cambios de clase ni en ninguna otra circunstancia, Draco.

Los miró entre espantado y cabreado. Se lo estaban pasando en grande a su costa, no cabía duda. Y por otra parte le estaban diciendo que hiciera algo que no quería terminar de entender por complicado y aterrador.

.- ¿Qué?

Blaise, algo más sereno y con menos intención de reírse de él, tomó de nuevo la palabra.

.- Esta escuela está llena de cotillas lujuriosos y salidos sin vida propia. Y además, es como una ciudad pequeña, en realidad casi todos nos conocemos y tarde o temprano nos enteramos de lo que hace cada uno. Cuanto más si es de nuestro curso. Conclusión: deja de tirarte a la gente. Es la única forma de que ése Potter empiece a tener otra opinión sobre ti. Puede que si dejas de ir maldiciendo a todos los sangre sucia y follándote a todos los sangre limpia de la escuela, empiece a creer que eres una persona con la que se puede tener una conversación. En unos días correrá la voz de que has cambiado o estás empezando a hacerlo. La gente de aquí es así, le encanta tener algo de que hablar.

Draco lo meditó unos instantes.

.- Está bien. Lo haré. Todo sea demostrar que siempre acabo consiguiendo lo que quiero. Cueste lo que cueste. Y conseguiré que Potter… conseguiré al maldito Potter.

Theo sonrió con ironía.

.- No podrás.

.- ¿Qué dices?

.- Que no podrás, Draco. En menos de tres días estarás restregando la entrepierna contra el calamar gigante.

.- Que te jodan, Nott.

Theo fingió escandalizarse.

.- ¡Draco! ¡Pensaba que aguantarías más! Ni un minuto y ya me estás proponiendo cosas.

El rubio se levantó de la cama airado y se encaró son sus compañeros tratando de parecer más enfadado de lo que en realidad estaba.

.- Lo voy a conseguir. Si digo que lo hago, lo hago. No es tan difícil, puedo controlarme, no soy ningún animal, joder.

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Blaise y Theo se levantaron y se dispusieron a bajar al Gran Comedor.

.- ¿Crees que podrá?

.- ¿Éste? Por supuesto que no.


	4. Desinterés

Ni cuando quiso que su padre comprara toda la equipación para el equipo de Quidditch en segundo, ni cuando se empeñó en que les hicieran el juicio a Hagrid y a su jodido pollo gigante en tercero, ni cuando a los cinco años le pidió un elfo doméstico a su madre para practicar con la quaffle. Nunca había tardado tanto en conseguir nada.

Y esta vez… un mes.

Llevaba cuatro malditas semanas haciendo el idiota por todo el colegio para que el imbécil de la cabeza abierta le dedicara poco más que un par de miradas, y no precisamente de deseo. Cuatro semanas recogiéndole las plumas a cada torpe balbuceante que las dejaba caer en clase, cuatro semanas sin insultar a ningún hijo de muggles… Merlín, cuatro semanas sin follar. Sin atender en clase, sin escuchar otra cosa que no fueran las burlas de Theo y Blaise, sin pensar más que en su siguiente paso, su siguiente estrategia descabellada, su próxima humillación pública.

Su pergamino para la clase de Historia de la Magia del día siguiente apenas se extendía unos diez centímetros, y debía ocuparle aún casi el doble. Más y más fechas y nombres sin sentido se arremolinaban en su cabeza, y ya no sabía si era Gredevico el Sordo el que quería tirarse a Ullrich el Castrado o si en realidad se lo estaba inventando todo. Estaba inquieto y se removía incómodo en la silla. Tendría que haber bajado a hacer el trabajo a la biblioteca, pero no estaba de humor para aguantar la incómoda compañía del impertinente de turno.

Theo se había tumbado en la cama junto a él y observaba divertido cada uno de sus movimientos, cada gesto, cada blasfemia lanzada al aire. Como si hubiera estado esperando el momento apropiado, el tintero se derramó sobre el pergamino empapándole la camisa blanca.

.- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!

Theo levantó la vista en un ademán falsamente distraído del libro sobre Runas que aparentaba leer y le miró como si acabase de entrar en el cuarto.

.- ¡Draco! ¿Te… te pasa algo?

.- ¡Que te den! – Draco se desabrochó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo

.- ¡Pero mira cómo te has puesto, con lo que te gusta esa camisa!

.- Déjame en paz.

Al fin Theo rompió a reír y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia Draco.

.- Llevo toda la tarde pasándomelo de cojones a tu costa, no irás a enfadarte ahora. Por lo menos nos hemos librado de esa camisa…

Draco trató de mirarle con furia, pero sólo logró que pareciera estar oliendo algo podrido.

.- Esa camisa vale más que tú, capullo.

.- Y es más fea que Longbottom haciéndose una paja. Con ella pareces un proxeneta, así que dale un entierro digno y olvida que alguna vez la conociste.

Draco fue hacia su armario y buscó otra, prácticamente idéntica, aunque negra esta vez. Se la puso de espaldas a Theo tratando de que éste no viera su iracundo rostro.

.- ¿Draco, no tienes ropa que no sugiera que has huido del siglo XIX?

.- ¿Y tú no tienes ropa que no sugiera que tu sastre es ciego?

Theo pasó por alto el comentario a sabiendas de que Draco no tenía nada en contra de su forma de vestir. Insultarle no era divertido si él no colaboraba, así que había llegado el momento de hurgar en la raíz del problema.

.- Te noto nervioso…

.- No lo estoy. Es el jodido pergamino. Lo estaba terminando y se ha llenado de tinta.

.- Amm… si quieres te dejo el mío. Ya lo he acabado y lo puedes copiar un poco.

Hacer deberes y estudiar era lo único que mantenía algo ocupada la mente de Draco. Terminarlos en media hora no le ayudaría a despejarse.

.- Mejor no. Si los copio no me voy a enterar de nada y prefiero irlo aprendiendo.

Theo volvió a sentarse en la cama. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos y empezó a masajearse las sienes. Después miró a Draco de nuevo, pero esta vez como si acabaran de conocerse.

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Qué miras?

.- Tío… estás…

.- ¿Qué dices?

.- Estás jodido.

.- ¿Qué coño dices, Nott?

Theo se levantó otra vez y se puso frente a Draco.

.- ¡Eres un maricón, y no sólo eso, eres un maricón obsesionado!

.- ¡Qué dices, gilipollas! ¡Eso no es verdad!

.- ¿Qué no es verdad? ¿Que eres un maricón o que estás obsesionado?

Draco titubeó.

.- Yo no estoy… ¡no estoy obsesionado!

.- Lo estás. La estás cagando tío, la estás cagando. Estás de los nervios y no haces más que el capullo por toda la escuela. Hace un mes sólo era "quiero tirarme a Potter" y ahora…

.- Ahora es lo mismo. Sólo es… sólo me está costando un poco más de lo que pensaba al principio. Por eso a veces hago cosas un poco raras, sólo es eso. Sólo es eso, Nott. Sabes que me jode no conseguir las cosas cuando las quiero, y ya me estoy cansando de estas tonterías.

.- ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?

.- Porque no. Porque no quiero. Quiero a Potter. Un día. Una vez. Aunque me cueste diez años, aunque haga el gilipollas como nadie, aunque tenga que comprarle una túnica de gala a la comadreja o dejarme ganar al Quidditch. Lo tengo que conseguir. Cueste lo que cueste. Como sea.

Toda la escuela había salido al campo de Quidditch.

Aquella semifinal Gryffindor-Hufflepuff le importaba a Draco tanto como el ciclo reproductivo del jobberknoll; Slytherin estaba matemáticamente clasificada para la final de la Copa, y por lo que a él respectaba, los otros dos equipos podían romperse sus catorce cabezas.

Pero su habitación le ahogaba como si las paredes se cerrasen sobre él, y de todas formas sus compañeros habían salido a ver el partido, así que había cogido su escoba y sus útiles de limpieza y había salido a los jardines a pulirla. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y qué demonios, le gustaba presumir de su Nimbus 2001 cuando a alguien se le olvidaba que el maldito cara de calabaza tenía la escoba más rápida del mercado.

Le encantaba limpiar, abrillantar y dar cera a la madera, recortar minuciosamente las ramitas más pequeñas y quitar las astillas. Aquel trabajo tan meticuloso tenía la capacidad de relajarle y esa tarde no sería una excepción.

Pero tras diez minutos de tarea una desagradable conversación turbó su paz. Como siempre. Siempre venía alguien a joderle.

Gryffindors. Dos

Putos Gryffindors…

Con su uniforme de Quidditch, seguramente diseñado por un simio manco.

Uno de ellos era la Weasley. Tenían mal gusto hasta para parirlos.

El otro era un chico cuyo nombre no recordaba, aunque tal vez no lo hubiera sabido nunca. Y hablaban tan alto como si el resto del mundo no tuviera orejas.

.- ¡Dean, qué hago sin escoba, nos jugamos el pase a la final!

.- ¿Y si se la pedimos a alguien?

.- ¿A quien? ¿A un Hufflepuff? No me la prestará. Y la mayoría de gente que conozco y me la dejaría tiene Barredoras. No te ofendas pero en mi puesto no puedo jugar con una Barredora. Mierda, mierda, mierda… vamos a perder.

Algo despertó dentro de Draco. Iba a hacer el ridículo, sí. Tendría que morderse la lengua hasta sangrar. Pero era la prueba de fuego.

Se levantó despacio y se acercó a los dos Gryffindors.

.- Perdonad… eh…

Dean se dio la vuelta y le miró como lo haría si tuviese un chicle en el pelo.

.- ¿Nos hablas a nosotros?

.- Sí, es que no he podido evitar oíros.

.- ¿Ah, sí?

La actitud de la Weasley le irritó. Ya no estaba tan seguro de ser capaz de controlarse.

.- Sí, el volumen de vuestra voz me recuerda a los vendedores de tomates de los mercados.

.- ¿Cómo dices, gusano?

.- Digo que… - recordando su verdadero propósito trató de calmarse y se dirigió a Ginny – he oído que no tienes escoba.

.- No, no tengo. Se me rompió anoche durante el entrenamiento y hasta el miércoles no me prestan otra del colegio. A todo esto, ¿a ti qué te importa?

Bien, era el momento de ser… agradable.

.- ¿Quieres que te preste la mía?

Dean y Ginny se miraron como si les hubiese ofrecido un bollito de cianuro.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Que si quieres la mía. Es una Nimbus 2001. Para el partido que tenéis ahora.

Ginny no supo qué responder. Miró alternativamente a Draco, su escoba y después a Dean.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- ¿Por qué?

.- ¿Por qué quieres dejármela?

.- Mmm… -Draco trató de pensar rápido- … es que prefiero jugar la final contra Gryffindor. ¿La quieres o no?

.- ¿La has hechizado para que se caiga y se mate?

Draco se giró hacia Dean como si fuese bobo.

.- No digáis idioteces. Si la quieres cógela, no me hagas perder el tiempo. Ya te he dicho por qué te la presto. Pero si le pasa algo venderás tus córneas para pagar otra, Gryffindor.

Ginny la cogió, aún con la duda dibujada en su rostro.

.- Yo… vale. Sí, vale. No me queda alternativa. Tenemos que jugar. Y ganar. Y esta escoba es genial.

.- De acuerdo. En cuanto acabe el partido me la das. Te estaré mirando para que no hagas tonterías sobre ella.

.- Gracias. Gracias, Malfoy.

.- Sí, sí.

Se alejaron discutiendo y Draco se sentó en el banco de piedra tratando de discernir si había hecho algo terriblemente inteligente o simplemente estúpido.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

El encuentro se saldó con una clara victoria para Gryffindor; era complicado competir con una Nimbus 2001 y una Saeta en el mismo equipo. Draco abandonó la grada y buscó a Ginny para que le devolviera la escoba, pero vio a lo lejos que no era ella quien se la traía.

Los colores del uniforme Gryffindor parecía más aceptables sobre Potter, pero de algún modo le irritó que fuese él quien le devolvía su escoba y no la persona a la que se la había dejado.

.- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Le doy miedo a la chica Weasley?

.- Cállate, Malfoy, no estropees lo único medianamente decente que has hecho en tu vida. Sólo he venido a devolverte tu escoba y a darte las gracias.

¿Se lo parecía a él o las columnas que sujetaban el mundo se estaban moviendo?

.- ¿Ah, sí?

.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

.- Ya se lo dije a ella. Quiero jugar contra vosotros en la final.

.- Ya… ¿no vas a pedir nada a cambio?

.- Sí, que dejes de ser un imbécil. Pero mi fe en la magia tiene sus fronteras.

.- Vale, Malfoy.

.- De verdad, Potter, es que soy así de generoso.

.- Sí, seguro…

Draco trató de sonreír, pero le salió una extraña mueca que agradeció no estar viendo en un espejo.

.- Lo he hecho… desinteresadamente.


	5. Perseverancia

.- _"La victoria pertenece al perseverante"_

Blaise apartó la vista de su pergamino y miró a Draco, que yacía tumbado bocabajo en su cama en el otro extremo de la habitación, leyendo un pequeño libro de fina encuadernación que aparentaba estar bastante ajado.

.- ¿Qué?

.- "La victoria pertenece al perseverante".

.- Ah… ¿y?

.- ¿Cómo que "y" ?

.- Joder, Zabini, es una frase muy buena, y muy significativa.

Blaise dejó escapar un suspiro y abandonó su posición frente al escritorio, resignado a tener que dejar su tarea para más tarde ante lo que se preveía como una larga y desquiciante conversación llena de despropósitos.

.- Draco… "la victoria pertenece al perseverante" no significa "si le doy el coñazo a Potter me la terminará chupando". Tienes que contextualizar un poco las cosas que lees.

Draco se quitó un zapato y se lo arrojó a Blaise. Por suerte éste tuvo buenos reflejos y logró esquivarlo antes de que la punta le diera en la frente.

.- No es eso, capullo. La frase es de Napoleón.

.- ¿Quién coño es Napoleón? ¿Un fabricante de escobas?

Draco le dirigió una mirada hastiada y le arrojó el libro que había estado leyendo.

.- ¿Es este tío? Pero este libro no es… este libro es muggle, ¿no? ¿Estás leyendo un libro sobre un muggle?

.- Sí, me lo ha prestado Snape –Draco parecía un poco avergonzado, aunque hizo lo posible por recuperar la compostura- Pero ese muggle era diferente.

.- ¿Ah, sí? –Blaise examinaba escéptico la cubierta del libro y la foto -un antiguo retrato- de aquél hombre que llevaba un extraño uniforme y lucía una pose altiva y orgullosa.

.- Dio un golpe de estado que lo convirtió en el Cónsul de Francia, y después en su Emperador. En unos diez años se había hecho con casi toda la parte central de Europa y prácticamente todo occidente. Sus campañas militares eran brutales, fue un estratega como no ha habido otro… ¡hasta se casó con la amante de uno de sus rivales!

En ese instante Theo apareció en el cuarto. Dejó caer la túnica en una silla, se quitó los zapatos dejándolos bajo la cama de Goyle y se sentó junto a sus compañeros mientras se quitaba la corbata.

.- ¿De qué hablabais?

Draco le dio un empujón tratando de tirarle de la cama.

.- Tío, no vives solo. ¿Por qué te comportas como un cerdo?

Theo sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

.- Gracias, amigo, pero no quiero que seas mi elfo doméstico. ¿De qué hablabais?

Blaise le alargó el libro al recién llegado.

.- A Draco le pone cachondo un muggle muerto.

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¡Cállate, gilipollas! No le hagas caso, sólo le he enseñado un libro que me ha prestado Snape sobre un militar muggle del siglo XVIII, pero tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes de que Zabini es un inculto de mierda.

Blaise se echó a reír y cogió el libro de nuevo para volver a examinarlo.

.- No te enfades… sólo me hace gracia que busques cualquier pretexto para justificar tus locuras.

.- Yo no justifico nada, sólo es un libro.

.- ¿Ah, no? Cuéntale a Theo cómo era esa frase que me has dicho antes…

.- Sólo es una frase que me gusta que dijo Napoleón. –Draco empezaba a ver el cariz que iba a tomar la conversación y no le gustaba en absoluto; sin embargo, se percató, era ya tarde para evitarlo. Sin darse cuenta él lo había empezado; ahora tendría que soportarlo.

Theo cruzó las piernas sobre la cama y se incorporó, interesado.

.- ¿Qué frase era?

Draco la recitó diligente, como si fuese una lección de clase.

.- "La victoria pertenece al perseverante". No es más que una frase, Nott, me ha gustado, eso es todo.

Theo meditó unos instantes.

.- ¿Te gusta porque te hace pensar que si insistes vas a lograr tirarte a Potter? Lo llevas de culo, Draco, amigo.

Blaise se dejó caer hacia atrás, convulsionado por las carcajadas.

.- ¡Yo le he dicho lo mismo! ¿Lo ves, Draco? Ya ni siquiera te das cuenta, pero buscas apoyo para tus tonterías hasta en un libro sobre un muggle de hace dos siglos.

.- Que os jodan.

Theo, por primera vez, trataba de ser más diplomático.

.- Draco… ¿no ves que es algo que escapa a tus posibilidades? Si fuera otro sería el primero en animarte, en comprarte unos calzoncillos de cuero si quisieras. Pero ahora no, no con Potter. Me da igual que sólo quieras un polvo, y el asunto no es que no vayas a conseguirlo, es que en el camino estás quedando como un imbécil, y eso es algo que nosotros, como amigos, no podemos permitir.

.- No estoy quedando como un imbécil, no estoy haciendo nada tan raro. Sólo soy un poco… un poco más simpático con la gente.

.- ¿Con qué gente? ¿Con Potter? ¿Con un Hufflepuff de segundo que ahora va diciendo por ahí que es amigo de Draco Malfoy? ¿Con la Weasel, prestándole tu Nimbus?

.- Vosotros mismos me dijisteis que a veces las cosas no son tan sencillas como acostumbran, y que alguna vez encontraría dificultades que no esperaría, que tendría que trabajarme las cosas; pues bien, ha llegado el momento.

Theo y Blaise se miraron.

.- En eso lleva razón. –apuntó Blaise- eso se lo dije yo.

Theo se cambió de cama y se situó en la de enfrente.

.- Porque tú eres igual de idiota que él, Blaise. Y le has metido historias extrañas en esa cabeza que tiene sólo para que el cuello no le termine en punta. Aunque toda la escuela sepa que eres marica, te aseguro que te sería más fácil tirarte a una tía.

Blaise sonrió.

.- No hace falta que lo jures.

Pero Draco no participaba en la conversación. Parecía limitarse a esperar que sus compañeros terminasen su intercambio de impresiones para exponer por enésima vez su opinión el respecto.

.- ¿No os dais cuenta de que me importa menos que una mierda lo que podáis decir?

.- Draco, joder, échale un _imperio _y acaba con esto.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Tú eres tonto? No quiero hacer eso.

.- Pues asúmelo, será la única forma. Eso o medio litro de Amortentia en su desayuno.

.- Tampoco quiero que se enamore de mí.

Theo volvió a cambiarse de cama para sentarse esta vez junto a él. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle.

.- ¿Estás seguro, Draco?

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Acoso.

Total y despiadado. Acoso sin cuartel. Era la mejor, la nueva… la última opción. El recurso desesperado. Con el que se granjearía una clara victoria o una maldición imperdonable por parte del objeto de su lujuria. No había nada que perder. Las semanas habían pasado y Draco Malfoy había cambiado a todas luces. Era una persona extraña, diferente cuanto menos. Hacía cosas raras, murmuraba por los pasillos y entregaba las tareas a destiempo. Se le había olvidado como insultar, cómo hechizar los merengues para que volaran hacia las mesas de los Gryffindor e impactaran en sus honradas cabezas, cómo atar los cordones de los zapatos de los Ravenclaw desde la otra punta de la biblioteca.

Así que más comportamientos raros por su parte, a estas alturas, no podrían sorprender ya a nadie. Ni tan siquiera a sí mismo, que a veces no se reconocía cuando, más por inercia en realidad que por un verdadero deseo de continuar con su absurdo plan, le prestaba el tintero a su compañero de mesa o le recogía los libros caídos a un alumno menor.

El verdadero propósito de sus tramas se estaba difuminando. Una autoafirmación enfermiza había hecho presa de él; el deseo de demostrarse que podía ganar aquella apuesta contra sí mismo y sus limitaciones era ahora su único horizonte, su única motivación cuando veía a Harry entrando en clase o cruzando el patio y sentía aumentar de forma alarmante su ritmo cardiaco y disminuir en la misma proporción su capacidad de reacción ante otros estímulos.

Ya no quedaban alternativas. Estaba decidido. En la medida de sus posibilidades, llevar esta nueva fase de su esquema mental con la mayor discreción era lo único que le preocupaba; no necesitaba más discusiones o bromas de Nott y Zabini.

.-.-.-.

Desde que había salido de la cama en aquel miércoles de mayo demasiado caluroso sólo tenía en la cabeza cuál podría ser la mejor excusa para un enfrentamiento. O para un acercamiento. Golpe. Puñetazo. Tropiezo. Choque casual. Cruce de varitas. Merlín, necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a demostrarse que tenía razón y los demás se equivocaban.

Finalmente, decidió que una clase doble de Adivinación, una hora de Herbología, otra Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia no eran las mejores opciones, y que meditarlo un poco más sería lo conveniente. No sabía que era lo que había que meditar… pero lo haría de todos modos.

.-.-.-.

Los ojos de la profesora Trelawney eran como culos de cacerola tras sus desproporcionadas lentes. Draco los miraba atentamente, más para evitar caer en un terrible sopor que porque le interesara la lectura de las bolsas de manzanilla. Además aquella era la única forma de no girarse para buscar a Harry, sentado en la fila de atrás.

Trató de salir rápido cuando la clase terminó. Cogió su cartera y fue el primero en atravesar la puerta del aula; los demás no tardaron en imitarle, ansiosos por dejar atrás la excesivamente aromatizada atmósfera de la habitación. Sin embargo, la voz de la profesora llegó a él cuando acababa de atravesar el umbral.

.- Harry… Harry Potter.

Él se detuvo y los demás se giraron.

.- Todos los demás marchaos, podéis iros, niños.

La respuesta del resto de alumnos no se hizo esperar, y Harry se dio la vuelta resignado.

.- ¿Sí, profesora?

.- Hay algo que querría decirte, Harry.

Draco aguardó amparado por la quietud del pasillo agradeciendo que las voces reverberasen en las solitarias paredes. Se ocultó tras un recodo cercano a la puerta y contuvo la respiración.

.- Harry… en la clase de hoy he visto cosas… cosas que te atañen. Las vi en tu aura. Debo advertirte de algo que se acerca a ti, algo que no esperas.

.- Mmm… ajá.

Algo en el tono de Harry hizo pensar a Draco que aquella no era la primera ni la segunda vez que escuchaba algo similar de boca de su profesora de Adivinación.

.- ¡Cuando menos lo esperes se lanzará sobre ti algo que ha estado acechando! ¡Has de estar preparado!

Harry se cambió la cartera de lado y miró hacia la puerta. Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a Herbología.

.- Sí, sí, gracias. Lo estaré.

.- ¡Debes estar prevenido!

.- Sí, sí… gracias, profesora. Pero ahora tengo que irme.

Mientras se alejaba en dirección a la puerta, la mujer volvió a hacerse oír.

.- ¡El enemigo es seductor a veces, Harry!

Harry resopló y salió del aula murmurando. Draco ya podía oírlo. Se había agazapado al lado de las escaleras y Harry bajaría por ellas en menos de cinco segundos. No tenía tiempo para pensar. Era obvio que había estado espiando; se oía todo, había salido el primero y no había más clases cercanas.

Soltó la cartera; si Potter iba a maldecirle sería mejor tener un fácil acceso a su propia varita.

Por fin pasó junto a él y Draco cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que viniera.

.- ¿Malfoy?

Sí, le había visto. Era miope pero no gilipollas.

.- ¿Qué coño haces ahí?

Ser antipático era terreno suyo, al menos en eso podría tener ventaja.

.- ¿Y a ti que te…?

.- ¿Has estado escuchando?

Mierda.

.- ¿Cómo? – no, no era gilipollas.

.- ¿Estabas escuchando?

.- ¡Qué dices! –por las pelotas de Grindewald, se había quedado sin palabras.

Harry le miró de arriba abajo como si estuviese cubierto de pus de bobotubérculo y soltó su cartera.

.- Estás enfermo…

Se agachó a recoger su cartera del suelo y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes tratar de teñir sus ojos, con escaso éxito, de algo parecido al desprecio.

El rubio se quedó parado junto a las escaleras como si esperase a que alguien le diera la contraseña para hacerse a un lado. Harry pasó frente a él y después no ocurrió nada que Draco no hubiese imaginada ya cien veces.

Estaba cabreado. Tan cabreado que habría podido pegarle o tirarle por las escaleras. Pero en lugar de eso asió su brazo cuando pasaba frente a él y sin pensar en lo que hacía tiró hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de Harry dio en la pared.

.- ¿Qué haces?

Percibió la alarma de Harry, pero ya no podía detenerse. Estaba demasiado cerca y le estaba besando. No… se lo estaba _bebiendo. _Presionó sus labios contra los del moreno y supo que nada iba a frenar ese momento. Harry se resistió bajo su pecho, pero él apoyó las manos en sus caderas y volvió a empujarle contra la pared.

Deliraba.

Deliraba porque Harry separó los labios, dudando al principio pero ofreciéndose después, sin dejar de mover los labios y succionar su lengua, atrayéndole por la nuca a pesar de que era imposible que estuvieran más cerca. Metió las manos bajo la camisa del Slytherin y recorrió la cintura y el estómago con caricias rápidas, apartando los labios sólo para morder y lamer el cuello al que… dios, ahora podía acceder gracias a que el mismo Draco se había aflojado la corbata.

Saltó un botón de su camisa. Y no importaba que aún llevase el jersey puesto sobre ella porque sus pensamientos rodaban inconexos de la boca de Malfoy a la lengua de Malfoy a las manos de Malfoy a la polla de Malfoy que se apretaba contra su muslo. Y se volvía loco. Y no sabía si lo había deseado o sólo lo había soñado o era simplemente tan perfecto que no sabía por qué no había pasado antes. No sabía por qué… no sabía que diablos estaba haciendo.

Draco se separó de él, contemplando un instante. Comprendiendo que si volvía a acercarse no habría retroceso posible. Se miraron y Draco volvió, dispuesto, pero las manos de Harry frenaron su avance apoyándose en su pecho.

.- No…

.- ¿Qué?

.- Para… yo no sé… ¿por qué has hecho esto?

Draco no quería despertar de aquello, pero por todos los infiernos, era como si Goyle se hubiera sentado sobre él.

.- ¿De qué vas? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

.- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca. Esto ha sido… esto no ha pasado.

Harry arregló su ropa sin mirar a Draco.

.- Si le cuentas algo a alguien…

.- Vete a la mierda, Potter.

Harry se alejó escaleras abajo y Draco empezó también a vestirse. Se dejó la corbata en la mano; no creía que pudiera ponérsela con el nudo que atenazaba su garganta.


	6. Paciencia

Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabe que no es adecuado importunar a alguien mientras estudia, duerme, tiene resaca o trata de masturbarse.

Concentrarse en esa habitación era prácticamente imposible, y Draco se había dado cuenta apenas una semana después de su primer día en Hogwarts; Greg cantaba por el día y hablaba en sueños por la noche, Nott y Vince roncaban, y era extraño que la que la cama de Blaise no fuese ocupada por una acompañante eventual al menos una o dos noches por semana.

Su sueño era inquieto y en general breve, aunque podía ser extraordinariamente pesado si había bebido, estaba enfermo o acaba de hacer un examen. En cuanto a las resacas… bueno, lo normal era que si uno la tenía todos lo acompañaran en ese trance. Excepto en una ocasión, en su segundo año: había intentado emborrachar con ingentes cantidades de cerveza de mantequilla a una chica dos años mayor para _aprovechar la ocasión._No sólo no lo había logrado sino que le había costado casi una hora darse cuenta de que el hermano de ésta lo había emborrachado a él. Sólo cuando aquél chico de rostro borroso empezó a aflojarle los pantalones y a tocarle la polla empezó Draco a pensar que tal vez, pero sólo tal vez, no le gustaran tanto las chicas como el creía. O al menos no en exclusiva. Estaba un poco mareado, sí, pero le gustaba sentir en el cuello el roce de la incipiente barba de aquel joven inexperto. Bastante más (sí, mucho más) que el olor a perfume de la chica a la que había estado intentando manosear. A la mañana siguiente les contó a sus compañeros de cuarto que se había emborrachado por primera vez. Y que se había besado con un tío.

Y para hacerse una paja… Merlín, había que pedir turno. Si había alguien que fuese capaz de pelársela en la ducha mientras Greg se peinaba a medio metro cantando entre alaridos "Can't take my eyes out of you" o los horrores que su madre le había pegado de Celestina Warbeck… era digno de admiración. Si había alguien que fuese capaz de pelársela en el baño mientras Theo recitaba en la habitación las características del Erkling, merecía un aplauso. Y desde luego, si había alguien en este mundo que tuviese huevos de pelársela en la cama, en la semipenumbra que la noche y las cortinas le brindaban mientras el silencio se veía interrumpido por los continuos gruñidos, ronquidos y otros ruidos nasales que Vince regalaba a su audiencia, merecía una paliza.

Pero esa madrugada era distinta y Draco la había tenido dura desde la última hora de clase. Mientras, intentaba olvidar a qué había obedecido exactamente su estúpido propósito de no follar por el que llevaba exactamente cuatro meses y doce días pensando que el siguiente paso antes de su definitivo suicidio social sería excitarse cuando Hagrid se agachara para sembrar sus calabazas.

Por la mañana, clase de Aritmancia. Una clase que el puto cuatro ojos no tenía. Bien. Aunque era de poca ayuda teniendo en cuenta que parecía que había salido de la cama ya empalmado.

Gracias a su amplio registro de expresiones faciales de desagrado, había aprendido a convertir el desprecio en asco y el asco en dolor de estómago. Así que fingir que tenía que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey durante la hora de Transformaciones no había sido demasiado difícil. Además, ver entrar a Potter por la puerta le había revuelto las tripas de verdad.

Bien. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar qué inventarse para la siguiente clase en la que coincidieran. Y para las del día siguiente y la próxima semana. Y para las que quedaban de curso y los últimos partidos de Quidditch. Después de eso, sólo quedaban las del año siguiente.

.-.-.-.

¿Cómo podía un ser humano ir empalmado tantas horas? Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Longbottom. Dolorido y mosqueado.

Las otras cosas que sentía las guardaba en algún lugar cuya llave había escondido entre los calcetines sucios de Greg, y por Salazar que antes muerto que meter ahí la mano.

Se había saltado la comida. Necesitaba subir al dormitorio, estar solo y tranquilo, tirarse en la cama y mirar al techo. Y qué cojones, hacerse una paja. Nada más entrar soltó la cartera sobre la silla y se quitó los zapatos y la túnica. Se sentó en la cama y se recostó contra la pared.

Motivación. Era la clave. La motivación lo es todo, se dijo.

Se desabrochó los pantalones. Allí había alguien pidiendo guerra, desde luego, y el cinco contra uno era inminente.

De un tirón bajó cualquier prenda que pudiera estorbar y se cogió la polla. Sinceramente, casi le deprimió su propia urgencia. Demonios, no iba más que a hacerse una paja. Pero en fin, así estaban las cosas, y de cualquier modo se correría en minuto y medio.

Nada más sentir la mano subiendo y bajando y la fricción que llevaba esperando todo el día, cerró los ojos. Tenía calor, empezaba a sudar, así que intentó desabotonar la camisa con la otra mano. Era absurdo. A la mierda con la camisa.

Joder… un poco más rápido. Jadeó cuando sintió la lengua en su cuello, los dedos en su abdomen, el olor cargante del aula de Adivinación pegado a la ropa.

Ya no podía pararlo. Ahora era Potter el que imprimía más ritmo con su mano. Y Draco no quería. Pero su mente vagaba y los dedos hacían el resto del trabajo. La pared fría contra la espalda, junto a las escaleras, la pierna entre las suyas, separándolas.

" _¿Por qué has hecho esto? "_

- Mierda…

Sin querer disminuyó el ritmo y casi al mismo tiempo los recuerdos ya no eran tan nítidos. Sólo quedaba su propio olor y los sonidos de aquél día no llegaban como hacía unos segundos. Visiblemente menos excitado, evocaba sin remedio imágenes mucho menos halagüeñas.

"_Esto no ha pasado"_

- ¡Joder!

Apartó la mano y lanzó el puño hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra el edredón. No le hizo falta mirar para cerciorarse de que su momentos antes portentosa erección era poco menos que un recuerdo. Aquella ridícula estampa le dio ganas de llorar o de romper algo. Tenía los calzoncillos por las rodillas y había tenido un gatillazo haciéndose una paja.

Y como esperando una señal previamente pactada… pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Draco saltó de la cama y tiró de los calzoncillos y los pantalones hacia arriba mientras Theo hacía su aparición en el dormitorio. Lo miró de arriba abajo y resopló. El cabrón podría haber pedido disculpas o incluso dar pie a unos breves minutos de embarazoso sonrojo. Pero pasó y cerró la puerta mientras soltaba la cartera. Draco volvió a sentarse en la cama sin molestarse en comprobar si su erección se había marchado ya de vacaciones y Theo hizo lo propio en la de enfrente.

- No creas, es un consuelo. Pensaba que ya no te la machacabas.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, por lo menos sé que no te has vuelto un ser asexual. Mira, Draco… hace mucho que no mojas, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Y cuando digo _mucho_ no quiero decir _mucho para ti_sino _mucho para el ser humano promedio_, lo que es _demasiado_hablando en tus términos. Temo que el sólo hecho de estar sentado frente a ti hace que se te ponga dura…

- Vete a la mierda.

- … así que creo que me iré y dejaré que termines con el asunto que tenías entre manos.

- Déjalo, Nott.

- ¿Acaso quieres que me quede?

- No, imbécil. Digo que ya no voy a…

Theo frunció el ceño y empezó a rascarse la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes algún… ?

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a hablar contigo de _esto_?

- No sé, somos amigos, ¿no?

- No tan amigos, Nott, no te equivoques. No tengo ganas de hablar de pollas.

- Y eso que es a ti a quien le gustan las pollas…

Draco resopló mientras se incorporaba e hizo ademán de acercarse a sus libros.

- Creo que empezaré el trabajo de Herbología.

- Puede que yo también.

El rubio lo miró fastidiado, pero Nott no lo notó, y si lo hizo no dio muestras de ello.

- ¿Te quedas aquí o bajas a la biblioteca?

Draco sonrió de forma extraña antes de responder mientras cogía sus cosas.

- Eso depende, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Seguramente me quede aquí.

- Entonces yo me voy a la biblioteca.

Esta vez no hubo forma de obviar el desplante y Theo se giró haciendo ondear la túnica.

- Draco, eres un grosero. No quería decírtelo pero la verdad, cada vez eres más desagradable. ¿Qué problema tienes? Cuéntamelo o no lo hagas, pero estoy empezando a aburrirme de tu antipatía.

Lejos de sentirse culpable, tuvo ganas de aconsejarle lo que podía hacer con su mezcla de reproche y comprensión.

- ¿No ves que sólo quiero que me dejes en paz? Me voy a hacer el trabajo. –espetó, acompañando las últimas palabras de un portazo.

A veces Theo hablaba solo. Muy a menudo, a decir verdad. Se había metido en algún lío por no poder evitar esa costumbre durante los exámenes. Pero qué demonios, lo ayudaba a pensar y era la mejor forma de que nadie le llevara la contraria.

- No sé qué se ha pensado este gilipollas. ¿A quién cree que engaña? A mí no, desde luego. Bueno, pues me da igual. Que haga lo que quiera, él es quien tiene un problema y él decide hasta cuando quiere tenerlo.

Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto. Tal era el júbilo que apenas se elevaba un murmullo de entre los extasiados rostros que dejaban enfriar sus cenas.

Como anticipándose a la acogida que tendría la noticia, el falso cielo del Gran Comedor había sido decorado con cientos de luces brillantes, y de vez en cuando una estrella fugaz surcaba veloz la estancia de una punta a otra.

Ron había soltado el tenedor. Hermione contemplaba su asado sin creer que no fuese a comérselo, sobre todo porque ella ni entendía la razón de tanta emoción ni se atrevía a preguntar. Dumbledore, probablemente poco sorprendido aunque no por ello menos satisfecho, se dispuso a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de los profesores.

- Y eso es todo, ya podéis seguir cenando. La cita es mañana a las ocho en este mismo lugar.

Poco a poco las primeras conversaciones se hicieron eco de la noticia, pero no eran muchos los que tenían ganas de hablar o incluso de comer.

- ¿Es que no piensas comer, Ronald?

- Jo… Josef…

La expresión de imbecilicia era similar en casi todos sus compañeros, pero Ron parecía a punto de llorar sobre su plato. Hermione le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa que, aunque no produjo el efecto esperado, lo ayudó a reaccionar.

- ¡Sólo es un hombre que viene a dar una charla!

Había hablado demasiado alto. Lo supo en cuanto todas las caras de alrededor se giraron hacia ella del mismo modo en que lo habrían hecho si hubiese asegurado que en su tiempo libre mataba gatitos o que no sabía quién era Merlín. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió una ignorante. Y lo que era peor, Ron la consideró tal.

- ¿Sólo es qué? Por… por favor Hermione, no puedo creer lo que has dicho. –Ron parecía realmente conmocionado, como el resto de la mesa. Sin embargo, la expresión de Ginny reflejaba esa condescendencia que ella odiaba pero que ya había aprendido a descifrar.

- Déjalo Ron, ¿no ves que ella no entiende de Quidditch?

- ¿Quidditch? ¿Va a venir un jugador de Quidditch?

Harry ya estaba cansado de la discusión. En general no le gustaban los gritos y aquello podía alargarse hasta el desayuno si alguien no atajaba el indignado fanatismo de sus compañeros, empezando por el sector Weasley de la mesa.

- Hermione, Josef Wronski es uno de los jugadores más famosos de la historia. Inventó…

- ¡Ah, ya! ¡El amago de Wronski!

Ron parecía a punto de elevarse sobre su asiento.

- ¿Y si sabes quién es cómo puedes decir que "sólo es un hombre que viene a dar una charla" ? ¡Su jugada revolucionó el mundo del Quidditch! ¡Cualquier Buscador que se precie la aprende y se esfuerza por mejorarla día a día!

- Sí, Ron, ya lo he entendido… Pero el tal Wronski debe de ser viejísimo, ¿no?

- No lo llames "el tal Wronski" , por Merlín. Y sí, seguro que tiene más de cien años, y más si es amigo de Dumbledore. Bueno, no sé vosotros, pero yo mañana pienso estar aquí al menos dos horas antes para coger sitio en la primera fila.

Casi todos asintieron fervientemente con la cabeza, incluso Hermione.

- ¿Vendrás tú también? –preguntó extrañado.

- Claro. Es un hombre importante en la historia y aparece en _Quidditch a través de los tiempos._ Si una persona cuyo nombre figura en un libro va a venir aquí, yo voy a estar ahí.

- De acuerdo… va a estar toda la escuela, es imposible que quepamos todos aquí.

- Ronald, si cabemos para comer también cabremos para esto. Retirarán las mesas y estaremos de pie.

- Bueno, pues yo quiero estar delante igualmente.

Harry pensó que el día siguiente podría ser terriblemente tedioso o maravillosamente emocionante. Y por una vez, no dependía de él.

- Te ruego… te suplico que te des prisa. ¡No puedo más y si no te mueves voy a bajar sin ti!

- ¡Ron! – Harry trataba desesperadamente de completar una redacción de la que le quedaban menos de cinco centímetros- ¡Estoy a punto de terminar, pero me estás poniendo de los nervios!

- Seguro que cuando lleguemos está todo lleno y tenemos que ponernos al final, no vamos a ver nada y…

- Ron, aún quedan casi dos horas.

- Pero seguro que ya está ahí media escuela.

- Mira… ve bajando. Yo terminaré esto en diez minutos y puesto que tú eres incapaz de esperar, iré detrás de ti y os buscaré, ¿te parece bien?

Prácticamente estaba respondiendo desde el pasillo.

- Me parece más que bien. No tardes, o deja eso para luego.

- No tardaré.

Por fin algo de paz se adueñó del dormitorio. Harry tenía ganas de ver a Josef Wronski, pero sabía que si no terminaba el pergamino tendría que dejarlo para antes de acostarse, y conociéndose era muy probable que no lo hiciera. Y tampoco le apetecía estar de pie en el Gran Comedor dos horas antes, así que decidió hacerlo sin prisa; las propiedades de los huevos de ashwinder no eran algo para tomar a la ligera.

De repente se le ocurrió que de aquella misma chimenea podría surgir una ashwinder si el fuego estuviese encendido, y la idea comenzó a inquietarlo. Casi siempre se iban a clase sin apagarlo, confiando en que de ser necesario los elfos domésticos de la escuela lo harían. Si nacía una, podría poner huevos por toda la habitación antes de que se dieran cuenta. Y desde luego era poco probable que alguno de ellos notara que había huevos de ashwinder bajo la cama o detrás de una pila de libros o de zapatos.

Era potencialmente peligroso ser ellos mismos. Pero al menos Harry notó que se estaba sugestionando demasiado. Había una posibilidad entre mil de que un nido de ashwinders incendiara su cuarto.

Lo verdaderamente estúpido había sido escoger aquella criatura para hacer el trabajo. A él nunca le habían gustado las serpientes, y seguían sin gustarle. Eran traicioneras y su manera de deslizarse, sutil y sinuosa, le ponía los nervios de punta. Sin embargo, no sabía si debido a la conexión involuntaria con el animal que le proporcionaba el pársel o precisamente a la desconfianza que inspiraban en él, sentía una extraña fascinación por ellas de la que nunca se había podido librar.

La chimenea lo miraba ahora con su único ojo oscuro, apagado. Harry devolvió el gesto y permaneció inmóvil, sin pestañear, observando la negrura enmarcada en piedra como si esperase que saliera de ella una serpiente. Y aunque los ojos empezaron a llorarle, esperó a que el negro se fundiera con otros colores que se no atrevía a imaginar. No había sido obra suya, pero ahora ardía el fuego. No podía explicar si había sido fruto de su deseo, pero de cualquier forma, no quería dejar de mirar. Separó los labios, la lengua inquieta tras ellos. La serpiente brotó de entre las llamas y se arrastró hasta el suelo, llenando la alfombra de brasas. Le temblaban las piernas y las lágrimas caían ya sin control de los ojos irritados. La serpiente se acercaba a él y Harry la oyó sisear por encima del crepitar del fuego. Él quiso sisear a su vez, pero no se atrevió. En lugar de eso, permaneció sentado y dejó que la habitación se llenara de llamas mientras el reptil se erguía desafiante ante él y comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo. Harry sentía una mezcla de anhelo y miedo que le hizo desear tocar la piel del animal. Alargó el brazo y la serpiente se aproximó sin dejar de girar, cada vez más rápido. Su color empezó a confundirse con el del fuego que ardía a su espalda mientras se agrandaba y quedaba envuelta en un manto negro. El aire se llenó de humo y en pocos segundos todo era gris. El fuego lo devoraba todo, pero Harry ignoraba el calor, observando el tamaño cada vez mayor de la serpiente que ya no era tal. Ropas negras le ceñían el talle, y la túnica azabache y verde que ahora le cubría dejó ver sus manos, tan blancas en contraste. Harry habría jurado que aunque tenía rostro, seguía siseando, como si quisiera comunicarse con él en una lengua que nadie más entendiera. Intentó cerrar los ojos; ahora tenía miedo y lo que había frente a él sonreía de una manera extraña. No supo si sus cabellos reflejaban el fuego o un sol invisible, pero…

Mierda, se había dormido. Respiraba con clara dificultad y sentía el corazón tratando de huir del tembloroso cuerpo. Miró alrededor; la quietud habitual lo recibió. Ningún fuego ardía en la chimenea ni en ninguna otra parte y la humareda gris había desaparecido. Pero por Merlín que le lloraban los ojos y que la vividez del sueño lo había hecho casi real.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesilla de Dean. Las ocho menos veinte. Se levantó, no sin cierta dificultad, y caminó hacia el baño. Iba a lavarse la cara, pero lo pensó mejor y metió la cabeza bajo el grifo mientras se sujetaba al lavabo con lo que él creía que era firmeza. El agua le entró en los ojos, pero era mejor eso que volverlos a cerrar. No, no se atrevía. No era capaz de volver a ver lo que había visto. No era sólo una ashwinder. No era una serpiente.

Harry sabía bien lo que había soñado. Y sabía con quién.

- No te comprendo, ¿no vas a ir?

- Claro que voy a ir.

- ¿Cuando? ¿En los bises? El año pasado estuviste más tiempo sobre la escoba que caminando por tratar de perfeccionar tu amago de Wronski, no me digas ahora que con ver a Josef Wronski desde atrás te conformas.

Draco se levantó y dio a Blaise unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras meneaba la cabeza. Sabía que aquello lo irritaba sobremanera, y precisamente por eso lo hacia.

- Calculo que Josef Wronski tendrá unos cinco millones de años, así que no tengo un especial interés en verlo de cerca. Con escuchar me basta. Por otra parte, no me apetece en absoluto pasar la tarde siendo apretado, empujado y zarandeado por decenas de sobreexcitados estudiantes de entre once y dieciocho años que hablan, se mueven y sudan mientras se les dilata el esfínter ante la visión de un teórico del Quidditch. Seguro que desde la puerta lo disfruto más.

Blaise resopló resignado y miró a Theo, que escuchaba de mala gana desde el otro lado del cuarto.

- No insistas, Blaise. Está cabreado, ¿no lo ves? Lleva cabreado no sé cuántos meses. No tiene ganas de ver a Josef Wronski, ni de jugar al Quidditch. Tampoco tiene ganas de estudiar, ni de putear a Longbottom. Ni de comer, si apuramos algo más.

- Cállate, Nott.

- ¿De qué más no tienes ganas? ¿No tienes ganas de dormir o no duermes porque no puedes? Joder, Blaise, ¿sabes que ni siquiera se le levanta?

- ¡Cállate!

Draco se había puesto rojo y trataba de escoger qué puño iba a estrellarle en la cara mientras se lanzaba contra él, pero Blaise ya se había puesto en medio.

- ¡Eh, eh! ¿Vas a pegar a Theo? ¡No me jodas, hombre!

- Déjalo, Blaise. Deja que me pegue. Por lo menos así sabremos que una parte de él se sigue enterando de las cosas, que todavía es Draco y que aún se cabrea cuando lo cabreas.

Blaise empujó a Theo lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera del alcance de Draco.

- Draco, nos vamos. Vince y Greg nos están esperando. Es mejor que te quedes solo un rato. Espero que bajes a ver a Josef Wronski.

En realidad Draco empezaba a estar hasta los huevos de escuchar ese nombre, así que prefirió no contestar. Se había puesto nervioso y no sabía qué cara poner ni cómo actuar, y detestaba ese tipo de situaciones.

Sus amigos se marcharon y él se quedó allí mirando a la pared, como si ella tuviera la respuesta a algún enorme interrogante. Le desagradaba haberse descontrolado con Theo, pero no se había podido contener. Era un consuelo tener la certeza de que disculparse no sería necesario. Además nadie esperaba que lo hiciera y en cualquier caso sería incómodo y violento.

Se tumbó en la cama decidido a hacer tiempo. Quedaba algo más de una hora para las ocho y no tenía intención de terminar en medio del abarrotado salón, así que esperaría a que estuviera lleno para bajar y quedarse atrás.

Últimamente parecía decidido a memorizar las cortinas de la cama. Hiciera lo que hiciera, sus últimos recuerdos estaban llenos de sus colores y de la madera que las sostenía. La mañana le sorprendía contemplándolas y cada noche llenaba aquél espacio impertérrito mientras él miraba hacia arriba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer se tumbaba allí, y también cuando tenía cosas que hacer pero no ganas de hacerlas. Aburrimiento había pasado a ser compañero inseparable, y mucho temía que mientras Frustración siguiera agarrada a su espalda, ni ésta ni aquél iban a abandonar su acogedor dormitorio. Qué cojones, mientras Insomnio y Apatía siguieran celebrando aquella fiesta en su cama donde todos follaban como locos, era obvio que nadie tendría intención de largarse. Y él no sabía cómo echarlos; llevaban allí tanto tiempo que ya eran como de la familia. Probablemente una noche sin Insomnio se le haría demasiado extraña, y ya no sabría afrontar un día sin que Frustración le llevase la cartera o Apatía se sentara sobre él en las clases.

Su nuevo y prometedor desafío era asistir a una charla en el Gran Comedor procurando que unos y otros lo irritaran lo menos posible.

Tal vez Aburrimiento lo dejara hoy un rato en paz.

No estaba seguro de poder entrar en el Gran Comedor, porque a juzgar por el aspecto absolutamente desolado que ofrecían los pasillos en su avance, Harry pensó que toda la escuela debía estar allí. El silencio era comparable al que llenaba el castillo durante las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando era extraño ver a más de una decena de alumnos que no estuvieran pasando las fiestas en casa.

Aún abotargado por aquel sueño en el que trataba de no pensar y con el pelo húmedo, avistó la entrada al salón. Las puertas estaban abiertas, y como había imaginado, sería prácticamente imposible entrar mucho más allá del umbral. Cuando llegó, Josef Wronski ya se apoyaba en un atril ante los ojos de su más que atribulada audiencia. Harry se quedó de pie casi al lado de la entrada, rogando para que no entrase más gente que lo cercara contra aquella muchedumbre.

A poco más de un metro de él, Dean Thomas se ponía de puntillas intentando con escaso éxito atisbar algo entre el mar de cabezas que se extendía ante ellos.

- Hola, Dean. ¿Cómo es que no estás delante?

- He tenido que cumplir un castigo con Binns… Como si no hubiera más días.

- Bueno, pero él está muerto, le da igual.

- Ya… y no veo nada. ¿Y tú cómo es que bajas tan tarde?

Harry dudó entre inventar una excusa o decir la verdad, y optó por una combinación de ambas.

- No me encontraba bien, me he tumbado un rato y me he dormido.

Dean se apartó un poco y siguió tratando de sacar partido a su en esos momentos poco útil estatura.

De repente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry mientras algo que no supo describir lo recorría de arriba abajo. Se giró pero tras él sólo estaban la puerta abierta y el pasillo desierto. Desechando la extraña sensación, volvió a darse la vuelta y empezó a prestar atención al relato de Josef Wronski de su dura infancia en Polonia.

El salón estaba lleno de gente, y aún a varios metros de la entrada pudo Draco apreciarlo. Frenó disgustado, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y regresar al dormitorio. Sin embargo, no le agradaba la idea de quedarse dos o tres horas más tirado en la cama sin hacer nada para que sus compañeros lo encontraran de ese modo al regresar, así que se esforzó por aguantar su desagrado.

Potter estaba en la última fila. Volvió a detenerse sintiendo de nuevo el estómago revuelto y el corazón palpitando en los oídos. Observó desde atrás que tenía los brazos cruzados y que cambiaba el peso constantemente de una pierna a otra, por lo que parecía un tanto aburrido. Draco caminó hacia él parando cada pocos metros y sin dejar de mirar alrededor, hasta que, por fin en la puerta, rodó por la pared justo a tiempo de ver cómo Harry se giraba, sin duda al sentir su presencia intranquila. Oculto de ese modo y sintiéndose ridículo, esperó a recuperar la respiración para, aún vacilando, entrar en el Gran Comedor.

El cuello de la túnica de Potter estaba mojado. Draco se acercó por detrás sin dejar de mirar a los lados, temiendo que algún imbécil le gritara que estaba a punto de pegarle o de meterle una tarántula en el bolsillo. Quería olerle. Estaba muy cerca. Y en ese instante cerca de veinte personas irrumpieron en tropel en la sala, abarrotando el poco espacio que quedaba libre el final. Parecían venir de un entrenamiento de Quidditch, y Draco apostaría sin dudar a que no habían pasado por las duchas.

Tal y como había temido, se apretaron contra él. Trató de evitarlo, pero apartarse habría supuesto alertar a Potter de su extrema proximidad. Y aún quería respirar su olor. Se acercó tanto como pudo, llenándose de su fuerte aroma a cera para escobas. Alguien le empujó contra él, y aunque Potter cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra, nervioso, no se dio la vuelta ni dio señas de notar de presencia.

Draco cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. La distancia que los separaba era demasiado corta para tratarse de una aglomeración normal. Se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y tentó imperceptiblemente, rozando con la yema de los dedos la nuca del moreno. Después acercó la cara, deslizó la nariz. Harry se revolvió de repente y casi al mismo tiempo la chica que estaba junto a Draco fijó la mirada en él.

- ¿Y tú que miras? –susurró enfadado.

- ¿Yo? Yo nada…

- Pues eso, que no me mires tanto.

Harry se había dado cuenta. Seguro. Y si no lo había hecho es que además de miope era imbécil. La única opción era ser tan obvio como la situación lo permitiera. Draco miró alrededor y volvió a acercarse. Alargó la mano y la puso en la cintura de Harry, provocando su reacción inmediata. Se dio la vuelta e hizo además de apartarse, pero Draco lo atrajo de nuevo, hablando en su oído.

- Cállate y no te muevas ni un centímetro.

La respiración en su cuello era ahora tan evidente como cálida. Y Harry quería apartarse, pero quiso pensar que la multitud se lo impedía. Incluso creyó que la fila de delante estaba retrocediendo, porque él cada vez se echaba más hacia atrás y no era consciente de estar moviéndose. Había cerrado los ojos y sólo notaba la monótona voz que flotaba en el aire, el calor que se elevaba desde el estómago y la mano que se abría paso por entre los pliegues de la túnica y ante la que era incapaz de oponer resistencia.

Draco levantó la túnica asegurándose de que el brazo quedase oculto por la tela de su propia ropa. La camisa del uniforme de Potter estaba inoportunamente metida dentro del pantalón. Tiró de ella despacio y la sacó por la derecha. Sintió temblar el vientre de Harry cuando su mano abierta pasó por todo su torso. Se pegó un poco más a él y puso entre ellos la otra mano para dar sensación de espacio libre. De ese modo, empezó a acariciar el pecho y el estómago y bajó de nuevo hasta alcanzar el botón del pantalón. Se inclinó con una media sonrisa que Harry no pudo ver, susurrando.

- Ahora no vas a poder salir corriendo.

Con la única mano que estaba utilizando, Draco intentó desabrochar el pantalón. Estaba fuera de discusión que llevara al frente también la otra, pues necesitaba que al menos un brazo estuviera visible para la gente de alrededor.

- Pon algo de tu parte, Potter. No soy yo el que está recibiendo las atenciones.

Harry vaciló. Era el momento de largarse. Pero en lugar de eso, carraspeó e hizo amago de rascarse una pierna mientras liberaba el botón para volver a erguirse con rapidez. Draco sonrió débilmente.

- Así me gusta, que seas un buen chico.

Con más libertad de movimientos, Draco metió la mano dentro del pantalón y empezó a tocarle la polla sin dejar de hablar junto a su cuello.

- Seguro que la tienes dura desde la última vez, ¿quieres que estemos así un rato?

Draco vio como Harry cerraba los ojos y ahogaba un jadeo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- No, no tenemos tiempo que perder…

Con más brusquedad de la que habría deseado, apartó el pantalón y bajó los calzoncillos. La polla de Harry quedó liberada como un resorte, cubierta tan solo por la túnica. Al frente, alguien le llevaba una escoba de carreras a Josef Wronski.

- ¡Y ahora, ante vosotros, Josef Wronski mostrará los primeros pasos que le llevaron a crear su famosa jugada de Quidditch!

Como enloquecidos, decenas de estudiantes se agolpaban hasta las primeras filas. Harry y Draco fueron comprimidos desde las filas de atrás, y el rubio se apretó contra su espalda hasta que no corrió ni el aire entre ellos.

- Ahora estamos donde queríamos…

Olvidando toda precaución, dejó que el griterío y la exaltación que los rodeaban ocultasen lo poco decoroso de sus actos. Sujetó la polla que latía entre sus dedos y cerró la mano en torno a ella. Empezó a masturbarle imprimiendo desde el principio un ritmo tan rápido como el espacio le permitía. Potter temblaba. Podía sentirlo, y podía respirar el sudor de su cuello. Se dejaba caer hacia atrás, y Draco tenía que cargar sobre las piernas con el peso de su cuerpo. Mientras, jadeaba deliberadamente en su oído, sabedor del efecto que producía en el moreno.

- Potter… me muero por meterme tu polla en la boca…

Draco sintió en el abdomen una contracción. La espalda se Harry se arqueaba. Draco retiró de allí su mano izquierda y cogió la del moreno, apretándole los dedos. Entonces, para sorpresa de Draco, Harry se zafó de la mano que trabajaba delante y no sin esfuerzo compuso su ropa hasta volver a ponerla de nuevo casi en su sitio. Bruscamente se giró, encontrándose por fin frente a Draco. Pasó junto a él caminando hacia la salida y tirando imperceptiblemente de su túnica, justo cuando Josef Wronski sacaba a Theo de entre el público de la primera fila y lo montaba en su escoba par asombro y envidia de todos los presentes.

Harry salió del Gran Comedor. Draco aguardó unos segundos, tras los cuales hizo lo propio tratando de esquivar los empujones y pisotones que recibía en su excitada huida. El frío pasillo lo recibió. Miró a ambos lados con más temor del que nunca habría reconocido sentir, y una vez hubo avanzado unos pasos, alguien tiró de él arrastrándolo hacia las sombras que proyectaba la escalera de ascenso al piso de arriba. No medió palabra; empujó a Draco contra la pared despojándolo de su túnica. Lo miró un momento, de arriba abajo, con una expresión llena del deseo y la furia que empaparon su gesto brusco al meter la mano dentro del pantalón de Draco. Empezó a masturbarlo también, olvidando un momento su propia urgencia y sin parar de besarle. Por Merlín que tenía que haber soñado con eso, porque era imposible que la piel de Malfoy contra la suya resultara tan familiar tan sólo después del breve encuentro tras la clase de Adivinación. Tenía que haberlo imaginado en mil ocasiones aunque no lo recordara. Y ya no tenía sentido negar que necesitaba aquello. En ese instante y muchas veces más.

Draco lo llevó guiándolo por la nuca hasta la barandilla. Y como si aquel fuera el entorno perfecto, el lugar más privado del mundo, ignorando cuanto tiempo faltaba para que la práctica totalidad de la escuela saliera por las puertas que tenían a poco menos de diez metros… la mitad de la ropa yacía olvidada en el suelo y el tono de sus jadeos obviaba ya cualquier cautela.

Se agachó. No había mentido; se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Por un momento Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que se detuviera, pero ya era no era capaz. Se lo había imaginado, desde luego. Y aunque aquello resultara catastrófico en un futuro, en ese instante necesitaba experimentarlo más que respirar. Se sujetó a la barandilla, más por tener las manos ocupadas que por otra cosa, mientras Draco se arrodillaba. Y cuando Draco empezó a chupársela, celebró que desde abajo no pudiera ver la expresión de su cara ni el ridículo rictus que la desencajaba. Pasaba la lengua de arriba abajo, consciente de que Harry apenas habría podido moverse si alguien los hubiera sorprendido en esa situación.

- Voy… voy a…

- Cállate…

Draco se detuvo y volvió a ponerse de pie. No esperaba que Harry hiciera lo mismo que había hecho él cuando este empezó de nuevo a masturbarle. En lugar de eso, apoyó contra el del moreno todo su cuerpo y volvió a besarle. La fricción y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo lo volvían loco. Harry estaba a punto y él quería que fuese de esa forma. Los gritos de éxtasis que salieron del Gran Comedor los acompañaron, rebotando entre la piedra y las columnas.

- Córrete Potter, ahora puedes correrte…

Los pantalones de Draco dieron fe de que había obedecido la orden, y poco después él mismo le siguió. Se separaron lentamente y empezaron a vestirse. En la penumbra, con la parsimonia de quien ignora cuanto tiempo ha pasado en compañía de otro, se besaron y se tocaron hasta que la ropa volvió a estar en su sitio.

A pocos metros, un petrificado Thedore Nott observaba la escena tras abandonar mareado la estancia después de su accidentado viaje en escoba.


End file.
